The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scaevola, botanically known as Scaevola aemula, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bonscalib’.
The new Scaevola is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-flowering Scaevola cultivars with attractive flower coloration.
The new Scaevola originated from an open-pollination in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia in March/April, 2003 of a proprietary selection of Scaevola aemula identified as code number 00-38.1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown proprietary selection of Scaevola aemula, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Bonscalib was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new Scaevola by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia since December, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Scaevola are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.